crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:S-D379
Welcome, , to Crysis Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the '''Sudden Impact page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. *'Please , if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. *'''Questions? You can ask at the Forum or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the wiki's main talk page! *'The policies' are some simple rules to abide by when editing here. Give them a read over to make sure you're editing well! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ::Joe Copp (talk) 12:42, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Manager Hi S-D379, I thought I would reach out to you, since you are one of the administrators here. I have recently been appointed as the Fandom Wiki Manager for this wiki. I am here to assist this community in an official capacity and act as a liaison between you, and full-time Fandom staff. If you, or any other users of this wiki ever have an issue or question related to the wiki (editing, templates, wiki design, or any other matters related to Fandom), please feel free to contact me on my talk page, and I will assist in any way I can. ''-Sitb (talk) 11:21, May 18, 2019 (UTC)'' RE: Adminship I've taken a look at your contributions, and I think you're on the right track. However, I'd like to see some more of your edits in action before I give you administrator tools. Just keep doing what you've been doing and you should be alright. Since I'm not on Wikia that much anymore, just leave me another message in a few weeks, and I'll reconsider. Cheers. Joe Copp 22:29, December 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Admin rights disabled My rights to make other members administrators are disabled at this moment. If you still want to become admin just post another message on Joe's wall.BerzekerLT (talk) 09:36, January 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey there! Hey! It's nice to see you're still around. Also the new Crysis wiki theme looks awesome. Unfortunately being an admin of a wiki doesn't give me the rights to change or add other users to higher positions than discussion moderator or chat moderator. Only a bureaucrat has these rights. I know, its stupid, but that's how Fandom wiki's work. I would suggest you try to contact an active bureacrat like for example Joe Copp, which you did once years ago. I'm sure atleast one should still be kicking around somewhere in other wiki's. BerzekerLT (talk) 12:47, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:14, February 25, 2019 (UTC) re:JavaScript and template Please use the form at to request that JS be enabled. As for the template, if it's still broken after JS is enabled, I would suggest asking for help from the author of the template. If that's not an option, such as the author being inactive, try asking about it on the Getting Technical forum board at Community Central. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 15:00, February 26, 2019 (UTC) RE: Success! Good to hear. Hope you will do well in you exams.BerzekerLT (talk) 12:25, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Naming Conventions I was trying to follow the naming convention as established by Nomad, Alcatraz, & Prophet. For Psycho I wasn't able to. I think I made it worse. Could you look into it and name his article Psycho. Sorry. You can currently find Psycho under the name Michael Sykes. I also created an article called Delete trying to get rid of Psycho so I could get the article there, but it didn't work. I tried reverting, Michael "Psycho" Sykes to Michael Sykes which I tried reverting to Psycho, but that didn't work either. --Revan's Exile (talk) 02:58, April 10, 2019 (UTC) --Revan's Exile (talk) 03:27, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. --Revan's Exile (talk) 15:00, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hey man! I love the new theme and the work you've been doing. Unfortunately I haven't been on on wikis much in the past few years as other things have taken priority. That said, I just finished a playthrough of 2 and I got motivated to come here lmao. I can't say for sure whether I'll actually stick around, but I hope to. Hit me on discord if you get the chance, I'd like to get an idea of your thoughts and feelings on the wiki's current state. thog#6438 Joe 02:12, April 23, 2019 (UTC)